


Saved

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Star Wars One Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barriss Offee Needs a Hug, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Masturbation, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.comHave a great day!
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Open Lion's Star Wars One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104632
Kudos: 17





	Saved

Ahsoka dips the strips of linen into the heated and herby water before carefully laying them over soft green skin, viciously slashed with crimson and yellow. Barriss releases a small gasp of pain, and the Torgruta strokes a hand through her long, dark locks, her tone gentle, as soft as it had been on Geonosis, “I’m here Barriss, I’ve got you, just breathe.”

She heard the shrieks and screams from the throne room, despite them she pressed on, desperate to find the information the Rebellion desperately needed. 

She had it, mission accomplished, now all she had to do was leave. 

The shrieks from the throne room were different, _familiar_ , she snuck a quick glance into the intimating hall, sabers ready to ignite and gasped in shock at the sight.

Black armor surrounded a beaten, bleeding, naked Mirialan girl. A flash of black hair as a fist cracked her jaw, a glimpse of glistening blue eyes as an electro-staff was driven into her chest, a merciless sight of tear-stained cheeks as torturous lightning engulfed her body. 

Ahsoka leapt in, white blades danced through the confused guards as they fell one by one, the deflection of a bolt as the man enjoying the brutality slumped in his throne, a smoking hole in his forehead. She yanked Barriss up by the arm, pulled her away to her ship, dropped her in her bunk as the ship shook under blaster fire and made the jump to hyperspace.

Now she eases the Mirialan into a seated position and takes her delicate, patterned face between soft palms, “You’re safe Barriss, you’re safe here with me,”

Barriss nods frantically in the soft graip, “Thank you, Soka, thank you, I’m so, so sorry,” she breaks, Ahsoka grabs a small cloth to wipe away the tears. She looks deep into those bright, blue eyes, into a storm of emotions, fear and gratitude, hatred and love, confusion and lust, pain and relief.

She sweeps Barriss’ unusually long hair behind her ears and brings her face closer. “I still love you, I always have, even after the temple,” she whispers, pressing a soft kiss to her swollen lips, silencing a reply.

She’s forgotten, unsure of what to do with her mouth until Ahsoka gently coaxes her into kissing back, the memories flooding into her mind. She parts her lips and strokes the tip of Ahsoka’s tongue with her own. 

The Torgruta eases the girl back onto her bunk, she cries out, the wounds are still open beneath the bandages but that’s more than she can do here. 

Ahsoka continues to pet the black hair, “You’ll never hurt again, not with me, I still love you, I still love you...” she feels tears in her own eyes and reconnects their lips, feeling Barriss’ familiar yet distant movements, memories of their time together flickering in her mind.

She trails soft kisses down Barriss’ slim, green throat, her tongue tracing the curve of her collarbone. She continues to mewl and squeak but no longer in pain. She looks at her _friend,_ she sees the damage, the malnutrition, the beskar band around her finger, the scars all of it. She can feel Barriss’ pain, her struggle, her life since the bombing but as she looks deep into her eyes she only sees one thing.

She trails a hand down the frail green body across the sensitive spot between quivering thighs. She allows herself to smile when Barriss tilts her hips up, groaning as she makes contact with long, orange fingers.

Ahsoka slips inside, curling her fingers in the way she knew Barriss loved. She’s so tight and warm and wet. She presses her mouth to the side of the Mirialan girl’s neck and nibbles and sucks at the skin, just enough to leave a pretty yellow mark, nothing like the savage lacerations deforming her once beautiful back, just something to mark her as Ahsoka’s own, that she was safe in her care. The thought pleases her, and she brings her free hand into her underwear, rubbing herself in time with Barriss.

The Mirialan rocks her hips up, mouth opening in a silent scream, her inner muscles contracting at an alarming rate. She rides her climax to its completion, reaching up and wrapping her fingers around one of Ahsoka’s beautiful lekku. Her full lips curve up into a beautiful and kind smile, she lets soft words slip from them “Soka, so beautiful, always, love you...”

Ahsoka came with a low cry, the hand that had been in Barriss now exploring the curves of her body. She takes in the woman’s forgotten beauty, her ample breasts, her full lips, her stunning eyes, she kisses her, laying her down onto the bunk, “Wait here, I’ll get us safe,” Barriss nods, letting her head rest across the mercifully soft pillow.

Ahsoka isn’t long, routing them to the rebel fleet, uploading the precious data to command before disrobing and laying beside the woman she loved. No, _loves_. Green meeting orange as Barriss rolls with her, they kiss again as Ahsoka wraps her securely in her arms.

_I will always love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
